


Let Her In

by ClaraCardoso



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: 2x07, Canon Related, Episode Related, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraCardoso/pseuds/ClaraCardoso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke x Audrey moments between scenes of 2x07</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing in years so bear with me  
> This covers the car ride between the coffee shop scenes and the motel room scenes, I might post more later on

Audrey opened the door to Brooke’s car knowing this was a bad idea. She didn’t know what they would find in that motel room, it could just be Branson tied to the bed but it could also be the killer tied to the bed, and there was no way she was going to let Brooke go back there by herself. It’s not that Brooke can’t look after herself, it’s just that with everything that’s been going on they better stick together.

“I’m so stupid!” Brooke said, “What was I thinking? I just made everything worse” Brooke had a vicious grip on the steering wheel “I just, I was so angry. I was sure he had something to do with it, with Jake” she said his name quietly, the pain of losing him not going away anytime soon.

“Brooke stop it, it wasn’t stupid” Audrey looked at Brooke, her eyes were focused on the road but Audrey could see the pain in them. And when did that happen? At what point did they become close enough that Audrey could read her like an open book? “Ok, maybe it wasn’t the smartest move, putting yourself in danger like that, but who can blame you, really? We’ve all done bad things, worse even, no one can judge you. Trust me I know something about making stupid decisions.” 

Brooke glanced at her then, and Audrey looked out the window. There was something Audrey wasn’t telling her, but from the look in her face she didn’t want to talk about it. Maybe later, it wasn’t a good time after all “We’re here” Brooke said when she saw the Motel. She parked close by and they got out of the car.

“You ok?” Audrey asked sticking close to Brooke just in case.

“Yeah, yeah let’s do this” Brooke said putting her confident mask on as she walked towards the building.

“Ok, I should probably call Noah tell him where we are, you know? Better safe than sorry”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes, i'm not a native english speaker  
> Thanks for reading and if this didn't completely suck, constructive criticism is always appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This covers the ride to Audrey's house and the time spent there before the scene in the episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is bigger than the first chapter, again I apologize for any mistakes

They left the motel and got into Brooke’s car “What now?” Brooke asked annoyed and slightly desperate. 

“Well, we’ve got two hours to kill. Let’s go to my house, I gotta at least change out of this sweater, been in it since last night.” Brooke looked at her then “I’ll try calling Noah again, and we can plan this right. There’s no way you are meeting that creep alone.”

“Wait, where did you spend the night?” Brooke asked intrigued, glancing at Audrey.

“Stop giving me that look, I was just at Noah’s.” Audrey said “And eyes on the road.”

“Boo. You know, I think it’s time you get some action again, it’s been what? Like months already?” Brooke teased her “I’m sure a lot of people at school would want to jump you. You’re a catch Audrey Jensen.”

“Ok, I am not having this conversation with you. Besides, who even has time to think of hooking up when there’s a killer after us?” Audrey was blushing and that was just too embarrassing.

“Hey, Noah is interested in Zoe, and Emma is getting some from Kieran, why shouldn’t you find someone?”

Audrey looked at her then, Brooke was clearly trying to distract herself from all the shit they were in, and if talking about Audrey’s pathetic love life was doing the trick then so be it “Look, I don’t know ok? I’m not you, I don’t exactly have much experience, I’ve only ever been with Rach. I wouldn’t even know where to start looking.”  


Brooke looked at her for a second, Audrey had become someone she really cared about, and she’s not really used to caring this much about people. Back when she was Nina’s shadow, all she cared about was herself and her status, or at least that’s who she wanted people to think she was, the cold bitch just like Nina. Losing Riley was probably the first time she understood what having a friend meant, and how much she actually missed having her around. Riley and Emma had always been different. They were genuine and kind, and now trying to be like Nina seems like such a stupid thing to do. After all this tragedy, at least Brooke’s finally able to be herself “I’m sorry Audrey” Brooke blurted out and Audrey looked at her confused “I just, I think I never actually apologized to you for everything, you know, the video and the bulling.” 

“What? Brooke come on that was ages ago, you don’t have to apologize…”

“Yes, yes I do,” Audrey was still looking at her “I was such a bitch back then like seriously all I cared about was getting Nina’s approval and basically I was the Gretchen to her Regina.” Audrey huffed a laugh “I’m serious Audrey you are so great and I regret everything I did back then, I love being your friend, you are seriously one of the best people I know.”

“Are you sure you’re not just saying that cause you have a terrible frame of reference? You know having Nina as a friend and all?” Audrey was starting to feel like shit, she didn’t deserve that compliment nor Brooke’s apologies, What she did was so much worse, if Brooke and Emma found out they’d never forgive her. This shit was all her fault.

“No, I mean it.” Brooke said with a smile. 

Audrey didn’t know what to say “Ok this is the most sappy you’ve ever been around me, and it’s starting to creep me out.” Brooke laughed at that and Audrey smiled back. She couldn’t help it, Brooke’s smile was contagious. “Oh, and you are so much cooler then Gretchen come on.” Brooke laughed again and that was starting to become one of Audrey’s favorite sounds.

“I know right?” Brooke joked still smiling and Audrey knew Brooke was hot but damn, Brooke smiling was just so beautiful it could make you forget everything bad in the world.

And where did that thought come from? Brooke was her friend, Audrey needed to put an end to those kind of thoughts right now, she did not need one more thing to worry about.

They arrived at Audrey’s house and got out of the car, Brooke had never been there but she knew where Audrey lived, in a small town, everyone knew where everyone lived. “Is your dad home?” 

“Uh no, no I think he’s at church” Having a Pastor as a father was just Audrey’s luck. They went inside and upstairs to her room. “I’m gonna change real quick, make yourself at home.”

“Your place is nice.” Brooke said sitting at the edge of Audrey’s bed.

“Yeah well, it’s not exactly the Maddox’s mansion,” Audrey looked back at Brooke as she made her way to the closet “but it’s ok.”

Audrey had left the door to the closet open and Brooke caught herself starring as she took off her sweater and went to find another one. ‘She has nice arms’ Brooke thought just as Audrey decided on a red cropped sweater and turned towards Brooke. A little flushed at being caught starring Brooke shook it off “Oh, look who’s out of the closet.” She joked.

“Haha” Audrey said unamused.

“That sweater looks cute though.” Brooke said honestly and Audrey looked at it surprised

“Whatever” Audrey was blushing again, and that was unacceptable, she crossed the room trying to hide her face and picked up her phone “Are you hungry? We should probably eat something.”

“Uh, I don’t think I can keep anything down until we get this over with.” Brooke said

“Brooke what have you eaten today?”

“I had coffee this morning.” Brooke said sheepishly.

“Yeah ok, I’m ordering us pizza, and you’re eating” Audrey pointed a finger at Brooke

“Ok mom.” Brooke retorted.

When the pizza arrived they ate it mostly in silence, they were both hungry and the worry of meeting Branson in less than an hour was getting to them.

“Do you think we should call Emma?” Brooke asked as she finished eating.

“No, she’s got too much to worry about, we’ll tell her later.” Audrey started putting everything away then. “I’ll try calling Noah, let him know what’s going on and then we’ll go.”

“Yeah ok, good idea.” Brooke was getting nervous. She didn’t know what Branson was capable of, especially after what she did to him.

“Hey it’s ok.” Audrey held Brooke’s hand “We’ll fix this” They looked into each other’s eyes and Brooke found comfort in Audrey’s gaze, something in it made she believe her.

They went back upstairs and Brooke started pacing the room as Audrey laid on her bed. 

“Uh I think I ate too much pizza.” Audrey complained rubbing her belly.

“I ate the same amount as you, and I’m fine” 

“Yeah but you didn’t eat anything all day, I had a huge breakfast” Audrey said as she took her phone to call Noah.

Brooke looked at Audrey, comfortably spread out in her bed and thought again ‘God, she really looks good in that sweater’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car ride from Audrey's house to the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, I'll try posting the last part tomorrow

They were already driving towards the school and Audrey didn’t know what to do. How was she supposed to stop Brooke from going inside the school? The only thing she did know was she couldn’t let Brooke get that text, if she saw it, Brooke would hate her forever.

“Thank you for coming with me.” Brooke said and the guilt was killing Audrey, she has been lying for so long, and Brooke was right, the longer you lie the worse it gets. Audrey had no idea how she would ever be able to tell the truth at this point.

“Brooke maybe you shouldn’t meet Branson, I mean we don’t know what he could do to you, we don’t even know how he managed to get out of that motel room.” As much as Audrey had to stop Brooke from going inside the school, her concern was real “It might not be safe.”

“Audrey, I know ok? But I have to, this is my mess I need to clean it up. And besides, I’m not going in alone.” Brooke smiled at her. “Anyway, we're almost there.”

Audrey was scared now, she had to find a way to stop Brooke, but before she knew it, they were already at the school’s parking lot and Brooke was getting out of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part, It's between the school scene and the scene of Audrey walking in on Noah and Zoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes

Audrey was trying to understand what had just happened. The killer wanted her inside the school for this, but it didn’t make sense, unless…

“Move over!” it was the paramedics, they’d arrived at the school and were rushing past Audrey to get to Miss Lang. “Is she- is she gonna be ok?” Brooke asked as they pushed her aside so they could attend to Miss Lang.

Audrey rushed to her then, pulling her out of the way. “Come on” she said holding Brooke’s hand and guiding her to the side with her other hand on the small of her back.

“Oh my God” Brooke said holding onto Audrey’s hand “Do- Do you think this was him? Do you think Branson did this?”

“We’ve got a pulse!” one of the paramedics said before Audrey could respond. “Hurry we’ve gotta take her to the ER” they started to move her then and Brooke hugged Audrey holding tightly the back of her shirt.

“Shh” Audrey held her and Brooke hid her face in the crook of her neck taking deep breaths “Stop worrying, she’s gonna be fine.” Audrey rubbed Brooke’s back.

This was so messed up, Brooke calmed herself down enough to raise her head and look into Audrey’s eyes “Why- Why would he do this to her?” 

Audrey grabbed either side of Brooke’s head then “I don’t know ok? We don’t even know if it was him, or- or someone else, it might’ve just been an accident ok?” Brooke nodded and Audrey stroked her hair. “None of this is your fault.” 

Audrey’s gaze was honest and it almost convinced her. Brooke looked down, she couldn’t help feeling guilty, if Branson did this, she was the one who brought him here. She noticed she still had her arms around Audrey’s waist and her hands were still gripping her shirt so she loosened them, not quite letting go just yet. Audrey sighed and hugged her again, and Brooke closed her eyes leaning her head on Audrey’s shoulder. It was nice, having someone hold her. She missed it.

The paramedics were moving Miss Lang out of the school and into an ambulance and Audrey stroked Brooke’s shoulder “Come on, let’s get out of here” they moved but didn’t let go of each other, Brooke’s arm still around her waist, and Audrey’s still around her shoulders.

There was a big puddle of blood on the floor and they had to move around it, it seemed now that wherever Brooke went blood seemed to follow.

They got to Brooke’s car and watched as the ambulance took off to the nearest hospital, they parted then to get inside the car.

“I’m so tired,” Brooke said “and it’s not even four o’clock.”

“Yeah well, given everything that’s happening, I think you’re allowed to be tired.” They looked at each other and Audrey had to admit she was also tired, of everything. Were their lives ever going to be normal again?

“I don’t know how I could’ve gotten through this day without you” Brooke gave her a small smile “So you know, thank you”

Audrey felt an urge to just tell Brooke everything, make her stop thanking her for things, but she couldn’t, how would she even start? How could she look into Brooke’s eyes and tell her she knew about Jake’s death and didn’t tell her? She straight up lied to her and watched her be pissed at him when she knew why he wasn’t responding to her texts. And as a result watched Brooke find out about it in the worst way possible. “Stop thanking me Brooke.” She said instead, ashamed of herself.

Brooke sighed “Ok, ok I’ll stop.” she said, looking at Audrey, she looked sad for some reason, but then again given the day they just had, sadness was pretty standard. “What do you want to do now?”

“I should probably get a hold of Noah, tell him what just happened. Can you drop me off at his house?” Audrey thought she saw something like disappointment in Brooke’s expression, but it was gone so fast she wasn’t sure she hadn’t just imagined it.

“Yeah sure.” Brooke gave Audrey another smile, she didn’t know why that had bothered her, she’d already spent the whole day with Audrey. Maybe she just didn’t want to be alone.

Brooke started driving and Audrey thought again about what had happened at the school. The killer wanted her there, maybe he was trying to frame her for whatever happened to Miss Lang, it was the only thing that made sense, but he hadn’t tried to contact her yet, something just wasn’t right.

Audrey was so lost in thought she didn’t even notice the time until Brooke was parking the car and she saw they’d arrived at Noah’s. 

She looked at Brooke “Are you gonna be ok?”

Brooke nodded “I’ll be fine” she looked into Audrey’s eyes “Are you?” there was real concern at her voice, and Audrey couldn’t take it.

“Yeah, of course, don’t you worry about me.” She wasn’t sure if she should but decided to go for it and leaned towards Brooke kissing her on the cheek. “Call me if you need anything ok?”

Brooke was a little surprised but she closed her eyes and smiled when Audrey kissed her, she was still smiling  
when she answered her “Ok, I will, you do the same.”

Audrey was a little flushed, so she gave Brooke a salute and Brooke smiled brighter giving one back, only then she remembered doing the same at Brooke’s party that first time they actually talked, just the two of them. She got out of the car and Brooke waved before driving off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, comments and kudos are really appreciated :)


End file.
